guardian_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayaka
"Justice can be found even in the dark depths." ''Appearance '' Ayaka has magenta eyes and hair with streaks of her original hair. She wears a magenta crop top with satin hanging down to her booty shorts. She wears a sleeveless jacket with 2 Guardians emblems on the sides. She wears pink long socks and pink sneakers. ADD BETTER INFO! ''Personality Ayaka is a relatively chill person that makes it easy for others to hoard around her for her friendship. She is carefree and does not care for any sort of knowledge, unless it is about magic and fighting. Ayaka loves to ship people to one another, which somehow becomes true. She then drops them in an instant for something interesting to do. In reality, Ayaka has severe anger issues and has a hard time keeping them in check. Whenever she sees somebody she has a burning hatred for, she will do anything in her power to make their life a living hell. When they are crushed, she then manically laughs and brags for her acoomplishments. Relationships 'TBA' History Ayaka was once a crusader for the name of light, known to every child as the legend who saved Arina. Her feats have set her as a hero and everybody adored her. Her resolve to protect the innocent and weak have inspired many. Her actions even won her role to be the guardian of the light priestess. One day, she brought her brother with her to the kingdom and let him stay with the priestess. When she goes off to see how the servailence cameras were doing, a sealed bottle is thrown into the room towards the priestess. She was too late, Eric flew in the way of the projectile and took the fatal blow. He was on the brink of death and was smiling. She didin't know why, even still to this day. Ayaka thought of one thing, summoning the scales, a forbidden ritual. There, she made a contract with the priestess who agreed, and summoned the Grim Reaper. She agreed to give her life to him in order to save her younger brother. He declined and only wanted to live within her and is allowed control when wanted. Ayaka agreed and the reaper flew into her heart, causing her hair to turn crimson and losing and light she had within her. Eric was saved, but is left with a red eye for payment. She swears with a burning vengence that she will take her revenge. Her searches led her to a school in Ariina. Equipment 'Melai's Seeker' A scythe owned by the Grim Reaper. It has been said to hold the power to take peoples souls or merely sever their connection to a body. It was made to represent a raven, the bird of death. Special Ability 'Dark Aura Magic' Being contracted with the Grim Reaper, she obtains new powers and obtains dark magic. She can now curse foes and power up her skills. Grimm Reaper With the help of Ayaka's power, the enitity, the Grimm Reaper, is able to materialize. He wears tainted priest clothing with a cloak. He can use death magic and temporarly sever the bond of body and soul. 'Bloody Justice' Ayaka now has the power to summon her aura to form blades that she can manipulate at will. She can also use her blood to strengthen her attacks or use it for defense. She can only regain blood by attacking and taking thier blood. 'Trivia''' *She is very protective of her brother. *She can't cook and doesn't seem to know how to clean. *She can be very socialable. *Whenever she sees an ally serverely injured, she goes insane and goes on rampage. Afterwards she shuts down. Category:Characters